Conventional integrated circuit packages that support high frequency communications usually have signal crosstalk in the range of 4 percent to 10 percent of the aggressor amplitude. The crosstalk can introduce data errors in both a near-end receiving channel and a far-end receiving channel.
A common technique used to overcome such crosstalk noise is to improve a signal-to-noise ratio. The signal-to-noise ratio is typically increased by increasing transmitted signal amplitudes. However, the increased signal amplitudes can result in high power consumption at the transmitters and higher crosstalk to the victims signals.